rain
by GingerWombatkat
Summary: For Aleighy's Birthday 2011 from a picture prompt from CereuleanBlue.  Alice and Jasper have fun in the rain.  M for a few reasons.  AxJ


**A/n: For the beautiful Aleighy's birthday, inspiration taken from this picture prompt: .**

******http:/stopwankingandstartwriting (dot) blogspot (dot) com/2011/02/prompt-3-quote-me (dot) html**

**Beta'd by Mistress Mal, of course.**

**

* * *

**

She was practically naked, the thin layer of drenched pink silk doing nothing to hide her form; I could see exactly what she was, and wasn't, wearing underneath that dress. Alice spun around on the stone path, appearing to float above the ground.

The woman loves weddings and rain; the fact that we had both on the same day boded very well for me. Post wedding sex is fabulous, and it doesn't matter whose wedding it is. When Emmett and Rose got married we had our own post reception party, in the back of my car. Ben and Angela's had us in a hotel room in Seattle. We used the back of the limo to start the festivities after our own nuptials, followed by every surface of our hotel room – that was a really good night. However, I had a feeling that sex in the rain post Bella's wedding was going to be phenomenal. The day not only successfully married her brother, Edward, to her best friend, but included two things that made her incredibly horny.

I really wished my Alice would become a wedding planner, in Forks. The combination of precipitation and white tulle would have her going every day.

"I love the rain," she sighed happily and wrapped her arms around my neck. She had to stand tip-toed to accomplish this, but like I said, she was floating. The fact that I was nearly a foot taller than her didn't matter. She was warm, even in the freezing rain.

"I know, darlin'," I murmured into her hair.

"Anyone who thinks that sunshine is pure happiness has never danced in the rain," she giggled and dropped her arms before trying to spin away from me. I wasn't having that. There was no way that I would tolerate her pulling away after pressing that lithe body of hers up against mine. I needed her. My hands grasped her hips and held them.

"What about other things in the rain?" I said softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Japer Whitlock," she winked as she tried to pull away. I held onto her tightly, both of my arms circled her torso.

"Don't play coy, Mary Alice, it doesn't suit you. You know exactly what you're doing to me in your poor excuse for a dress out here in the rain." I ran my hands down her back to her ass and squeezed.

"Jasper!" she yelped. "I'm not - not outside! What if someone sees us?"

"Darlin' you and I both know that you want to." My hand slid up her side in search of a seam. The dress had to have seams, right?

"It would be indecent," she smirked. I knew this game she was playing. Alice wanted to drive me completely mad before letting me have her. I had no intention of playing along. I felt a small ridge in the fabric, and followed it with my fingers to where it terminated just under her arm.

"You're already indecent." I pulled at the seam with both hands and was rewarded with a satisfying series of pops as the dress gave way.

"Jasper!" Her eyes went wide. "You've ruined my dress!"

"No, you ruined this pretty silk scrap you call a dress when you stepped out from under my umbrella," I informed her. "Besides, it's a bridesmaid's dress."

"What am I going to wear back? I'm going to have to get back to the car somehow!" She was furious.

"You can wear my jacket, it should cover you. Besides, you weren't going to wear it again."

She huffed.

"Honestly woman, you were going to need my jacket anyway. This dress is completely transparent when wet." I fingered the rent seam and traced my finger from the bottom of the rip at her waist up to the top. She shivered. I pulled her out of the downpour under a tree.

I gently nudged her up against the rough bark of the tree and stood back to examine the damage. The seam had popped neatly, and as the dress was strapless, the second I pulled away from her the top was rendered completely useless. It fell away from her body and left a perfect, round, soft breast and the swell of another exposed.

I reached out and cupped my fingers around the uncovered breast, it was slightly chilled; I could fix that. I leaned down and sucked as much of it as I could into my mouth. She bucked up off the tree and let out a feminine little grunt. I smirked around her breast and reached with my hand to uncover the other one. I massaged it with my hand. I pulled back to nip at one nipple while I pulled the other one. She was panting and warm despite the cold rain that still dripped on us from above.

Her hands pulled me up for a kiss before venturing off on their own to explore my body. They were already quite well acquainted with it. She untucked my shirt and slid them across my stomach and down to my belt. Alice was ready, beyond ready. The rain and the wedding made foreplay almost unnecessary. She set about exposing me to the elements.

I slid my hands back down her sides and up under the skirt of the dress. I knew that she'd been wearing stockings with her garter belt and nothing else from the absence of any visible lines under the dress when it got wet, but _feeling_ the soft, smooth skin without barriers was something else entirely. She was slick with rain, and when I ventured further up, arousal.

She touched the head of my dick at the precise time that my fingers slid across her wet clit. She whined; I grunted.

"In. Now," I commanded and ripped at the skirt to pull it up over her hips.

"Yes, now, damn it!" She wrapped one leg up around my hip and then hopped a bit to wrap the other one. She landed perfectly, so that I was just brushing her entrance with my dick.

She was so fucking warm. I plunged in without warning, and pushed her back into the tree for leverage. She winced - in a bad way.

"Darlin'?"

"The tree," she whimpered.

I should've thought about that. Her back was almost completely exposed and the tree bark had to be rough. I searched for a location. My damned lack of foresight was rather rapidly ruining post-wedding rain sex.

"The ground! Let's just lay down!" she gestured frantically.

"It's muddy," I argued.

"We can shower later." She shifted her hips.

Alice could be convincing, especially when I was buried inside of her. I pulled her closer and dropped roughly to my knees. Alice bounced involuntarily as I hit the ground. We both gasped as I penetrated her deeply. Instead of lowering her completely to the ground I decided that this was a comfortable enough position.

I thrust my hips into her, and she quickly got the idea. She shifted to gain more leverage, taking mere seconds to find our rhythm. Alice was soon panting. I felt a familiar tightening in my groin and had to focus on something else. I reviewed civil war generals and kept thrusting in rhythm. I had to hold out for Alice.

Jubal. _Thrust._

Early. _Thrust._

Stonewall. _Thrust._

Jackson. _Thrust._

Alice was making it really hard to distract myself. She pulled me closer and rested her arms over my shoulders; her fingers drifted down my back as far as they could. I shifted her weight to change our position slightly. I could feel it start; she shivered and then started to shake. She moaned rather loudly and her head lolled back.

Thank Fuck. I could stop thinking about generals.

She was hot and so good. When her orgasm hit its peak I sped up. Alice crashed into me, limp and boneless. I pulled her in tighter and let go. My dick pulsed as I rode the wave.

I love Alice. I really fucking love fucking Alice. I also love weddings and rain by extension.


End file.
